Light Returns
by SlightlyBizarre
Summary: Light returns but as a shinigami. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My friend Kiminaru has a contest for anyone who would like to participate in it

My friend Kiminaru has a contest for anyone who would like to participate in it.

Just go to her page and she will tell you what to do

**Prologue**

The two shinigami stood facing each other in the barren wasteland known as the shinigami world. One of them laughed to themselves, a sound that was more like a wounded animal then actual laughter. He was short with wirery black and purple hair, which would stick out in every which way. His body was covered in old bandages, and wherever it wasn't covered, visible patched of rotting skin could be seen peeling of the bones. His hollow eyes stared back at the other shinigami.

"You're special now. Very, very special" It said before breaking into another fit of laughter. It raised a bony hand and pointed to the still silent shinigami standing before him.

"Take care of that note book now. You're the first. You're special" A slight grin appeared on the lips of the silent shinigami.

"I usually am and I have something wonderful in mind" The shinigami, with its eyes now a blazed, threw his head back shouting to the world.

"Lord Kira has returned!"

**Chapter 1 (continued from prologue)**

Ryuk walked to where the two shinigami's stood.

"Whats this?" Ryuk laughed. "Your back, and now invincible. Just what are you going to do now Light?"

"Like you said before Ryuk, 'It's no fun to know what's going to happen' right?

"Deridovley, have you ever tried human apples?" Ryuk asked the other shinigami.

"No, no I haven't why?" He replied.

"If light here decides to go back to the human realm, I'll bring you back one, if I don't eat it I mean." Ryuk smiled.

Deridovley and Ryuk turned to Light. Light gave a sinister smile. He laughed, "My own ideal world continues!"


	2. Chapter 2 Wings

Here's the thing about Light, he did not look nearly close to a shinigami, for he looked exactly the same he did before

Here's the thing about Light, he did not look nearly close to a shinigami, for he looked exactly the same he did before. There were only a few differences however; he looked exactly like how he did before he died. Blood smeared on both of his cheeks, his arm shot and blood stains that ran down his arm. This is the 'new' Light, the Shinigami Light.

Light looked around. The shinigami realm was almost exactly like he had pictured it. The

land surface was covered with skulls. Shinigami stopped to gaze Light for a few moments then went back to gambling. Everything was dark, colorless. Ryuk came up behind light and handed him something that looked like a round, grey, sphere.

"Here," he said, "Try it."

Light looked down at the apple.

"No thanks." Light replied looking away.

"You're not gullible like Misa-misa." Ryuk pouted for her wanted to see what Light's reaction would be.

Light just ignored his comment and walked over to the Human Realm.

"How does this thing work?" Light commanded.

"Well, what do you want to see?" Ryuk laughed.

"Japan."

Ryuk thought of Japan while he looked down into the realm. He thought of Misa-misa considering he was just thinking about her. Why not check up on her? Lying on the bed in her room, she was using her laptop. She wore a black top with a plaid red and black shirt with her knee-high socks that topped off her outfit.

"Ryuk, can I borrow your death note?" Light asked like he was plotting something.

Ryuk unbuckled the little strap that held his book. He lifted it up quickly and handed it over to Light.

"Follow me."

Deep red wings suddenly came out of Lights back.

"Ah." He spoke in pain.

"The first time is usually the most painful. You will get used to it."

Light gave a little nod, acting like it didn't hurt much. He then jumped into the human realm and spread his wings. Ryuk followed. Light went straight to Misa's place. He crept in through the window and walked to where she was laying on the bed. Ryuk stood in the corner just watching. Light held out the notebook in front of him. He hesitated and let the book fall right next to her. Misa jumped up and looked at the ceiling. Looking back at the note book, she slowly picked it up. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. It took a few seconds for her to get her memories back. She looked in the corner.

"RYUK!!" She said.

Right before she knew it, Light dropped another note in her lap. She touched it.

"Light!! MY LOVE!... what.. WHAT??" she was confused.

The only thing she didn't know was that Light was just going to use her again.


End file.
